Tiger
Tigers are the largest cat species, most recognizable for their pattern of dark vertical stripes on reddish-orange fur with a lighter underside. Tigers and their superlative qualities have been a source of fascination for mankind since ancient times, and they are routinely visible as important cultural and media motifs. They are also considered one of the charismatic megafauna and are used as the face of conservation campaigns worldwide. In the dimension of "Jumanji", Tigers are the largest and strongest of all the big cats. Behaviour Adult Tigers are intelligent cats that lead largely solitary lives, coming together only to reproduce. They establish and maintain territories but have much wider home ranges within which they roam. Resident adults of either sex generally confine their movements to their home ranges, within which they satisfy their needs and those of their growing cubs. Tigers have a muscular body with powerful forelimbs, a large head and a tail that is about half the length of its body. Its pelage is dense and heavy, and coloration varies between shades of orange and brown with white ventral areas and distinctive vertical black stripes that are unique in each individual. Stripes are likely advantageous for camouflage in vegetation such as long grass with strong vertical patterns of light and shade. The Tiger is one of only a few striped cat species; it is not known why spotted patterns and rosettes are the more common camouflage pattern among felids. In the wild, Tigers mostly feed on large and medium-sized animals, preferring ungulates weighing at least 90 kg (200 lb). They typically hunt any prey they desire and also prey on other predators, including Dogs, Leopards, Pythons, Bears, and Crocodiles. Appearances TV= Tigers appear in the "Jumanji" animated series as prominent big cats, even appearing in the opening titles. At least one Tiger had a den above a deep gorge that was full of treasures which held the keys to some game clues, but the Tiger was understandably fiercely territorial and attacked any visitors. At the start of No Dice, Peter is sent across a gorge on a vine Judy thinks is unsafe to get a doll from a sleeping Tiger and solve the clue "The tiger's prize is your concern if you want to end your turn." Peter gets the doll, but the Tiger wakes up and charges at Peter to defend his den from the intruder. As Peter fell backwards, the vine snaps as Peter swings back causing him to fall into the water below and nearly drown, which he did not. Collecting the idol from the Tiger solved the clue but Peter's near-fatal accident caused Judy to scold Alan for putting her brother into so much danger causing a strong turn of following events. In El Pollo Jumanji, when Peter brings Maria and Rock into "Jumanji", they encounter a Tiger, but it is strangely overpowered and subdued by Rock, tying it to a tree by the tail. Judy guesses "Jumanji" is making things easy for Rock as an apparent gift for him as a punishment for Peter trying to impress Maria by bringing her into the game. In Brantford: The Game, within the inner dimension of the Jumanji-stylised Brantford library, Judy touches a book under the T section and unleashes a Tiger on herself. In Robo-Peter, Peter decides to go to "Jumanji" by himself and have fun there, arriving on the bank of a river and a Tiger soon arrives to attack him but Alan saves him and throws the Tiger into the river and it swims to the other shore. In Night of the Hunters, one of Ludwig Von Richtor's favourite prized trophies included a mounted Hyperborean Tiger, which Van Pelt dismissed as Von Richter having stolen it out from under him. In Armageddon, after Peter and Judy enter "Jumanji" for the first time in days, they spot a Tiger which they find being friendly to a group of gazelles, but it suddenly pursues the kids until he changes his mind and leaves them alone. This unexpected behavior from the Tiger makes them realize something is not right with the realm. After the game is apparently "fixed", on the surface the trio notice that "Jumanji" has returned to normal now that the Tiger and the herd of Gazelles resumed their behaviour and were fleeing from Van Pelt. |-|MG= In the Mobile Game, Tigers appear as epic class animal cards, as well as having an icon on the "Jumanji" bingo. Trivia *Although Tigers did not appear in the 1995 film's zoology, they appear in various conceptual artworks for the "Jumanji" game board's design, one appearing reminiscent of circus posters. Category:Jumanji animals